Prologo de un nuevo comienzo
by McAbbir
Summary: Ron se entera de una verdad que le cambiara la vida o su otra vida, preocupado por su esposa envía a nada mas y nada menos que a Uchiha Sasuke un Crossover BleachxNarutoxHarry Potter. Pesimo Summary no me lo digan, pasen y lean.


**Prologo de un Nuevo Comienzo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Masashi Kishimoto no me pertenecen, así como los de J.K Rowling, tampoco me pertenecen las ideas de los Shinigami de Tite Kubo.

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno como aclaratoria quiero decir que para hacer este capitulo me inspire de un fic que lei de Harry Potter llamado La Fuerza del Destino Capitulo 7.

**POV Shinigami.**

Había llegado hacia unos minutos no mas de diez, decidí esperar a que el despertase, venia a cumplir con mi trabajo, pensar que la vida tenia muchas cosas deparada para mi, pensé que iría al infierno, después de todo no fui un santo en vida, mi camino estuvo plagado de muerte y destrucción por donde quiera que pisaba, arrebate la vida de incontables seres por venganza y también pude redimir mis acciones, pero aun así no me sentía del todo perdonado y vague por todo el mundo, con la compañía de la soledad, fallecí como el ultimo de mi clan como el ultimo de los Uchiha.

El destino tuvo cosas grandes para mi, cuando creí que no habría mas y me pudriría, llegue a aquel lugar llamado Soul Society, pasaron incluso años en aquel lugar, fui seleccionado para formar parte de Gotei 13, debido a mi potencial para ser Shinigami, sorprendí a todos con mi poder, era el único que poseía habilidades fuera de la formación y aquello me valió mucho para poder haber llegado a ser Capitán, pero me valía poco, no deseaba ser la imagen o estandarte para otros, nunca lo fui y nunca lo seré, solo deseo vivir la eternidad en tranquilidad, por eso solo soy el único Shinigami que a denegado su puesto por derecho, soy uno de los mas poderosos dentro de aquella línea, y aun así elegí ser quien acompañara a los muertos a su descanso eterno.

**End POV Shinigami.**

Por fin despertó, se levanto de aquella cama de hospital y miro a su alrededor, no podía creer lo que le paso, el solo haber utilizado aquel aparato Muggle llamado Automóvil casi le cuesta la vida, de milagro salió ileso, comenzó a llamar el nombre de su amada.

– **¡Herms!**_ – _Dijo fuertemente –**¡Hermione!**

Ante aquella mención escucho un pitido, miro hacia atrás y vio su cuerpo vendado y maltrecho, poso su mirada en la mujer que le agarraba la mano y esta se levanto al escuchar aquel sonido.

– **Hermione estoy aquí**_ – _Dijo acercándosele, pero esta le ignoraba.

– **Harry llama a un Sanador**_ – _Grito desesperada –**Se esta hiendo.**

– **Cariño estoy a tu lado, mírame **_– _Pero la mujer parecía no prestarle atención.

Vio como entraron los Sanadores y comenzaron a examinar su cuerpo, todo parecía tan irreal, tan parecido a una pesadilla ¡Eso es! Estaba en una pesadilla, en una loca y cruel pesadilla.

– D**ebe ser eso, debo estar soñando.**

– **No,** **no lo estas**_ –_ Escucho aquella voz monótona y se volteo a verlo.

Era un joven de cabellos negros y de ojos del mismo color, piel nívea, Sasuke estaba vestido con un traje similar al de sus tiempos con Orochimaru pero de color negro y un Hakama sobre el de color blanco y raido, en su cintura portaba una Katana.

– **¿Quien eres?**_ –_ Retrocedió temeroso, no noto su presencia.

– **Shinigami**_ –_ Le miro fríamente –**Soy un Dios de la Muerte.**

Aquella mención provoco un escalofrió en el pelirrojo quien le miraba con cierto temor en ellos, pero el ver aquella expresión sabia que no estaba mintiendo.

– **¿Debes estar bromeando?**_ – _Dijo mientras reía nerviosamente –**Estoy aquí parado ¿Como explicas eso?**

– **¿Como explicas que tu esposa no te note y que tu mejor amigo tampoco te vea? ¿También como me explicaras de la cadena que esta en tu pecho?**_ – _Ante lo ultimo miro su pecho y vio una cadena que colgaba –**Se que es difícil en un principio, pero así son los dictámenes de la naturaleza.**

– **¡No! ¡No estoy muerto!**_ –_ Grito coléricamente –**¡No puedo abandonarles a ellos!**

– **Hasta que la muerte los separe**_ –_ Susurro –**He escuchado esa frase durante siglos y créeme la muerte lo ha separado**_ – _Camino hacia el.

– **¡Yo quería vivir, quería envejecer y ver a mis nietos! ¡Tú me lo has arrebatado!**_ – _Se acerco para darle un golpe pero el azabache los esquivo con facilidad.

– **Las mariposas infernales**_ – _Hablo a una distancia prudente –**Son seres espirituales que solo aparecen a aquellos que van a morir, tu viste una posarse sobre el retrovisor del coche**_ –_ Aquello le tomo por sorpresa –**Inclusive las has visto durante un mes.**

Vio como el joven cayo al suelo, había recordado que vio lo hacia alrededor de un mes exacto, eran tan hermosas aquellos seres, destilaban una presencia relajante, de color negro y azul, nunca vio tan hermoso espécimen e inclusive nunca pudo encontrar tal nombre de ellas.

– **Ha muerto**_ – _Escucho la voz de su hermano Harry.

– **¡No!**_ – _Aquel grito estaba cargado de dolor, no podía hacer nada su Ron, había partido sin siquiera despedirse de ella.

Ahí estaban aquellos dos espectros Ron estaba sentado en el suelo y el azabache ahí parado observando alrededor de la habitación, sin duda era un clima melancólico, cuando todos fueron abandonar aquel lugar, quedaron ellos dos.

Observo como se le acercaba sin poder hacer nada se miran a los ojos azul y negro se confrontan, el pelirrojo se levanta y le mira.

– **¿Volveré a verla?**_ – _Susurro débilmente.

– **Es posible**_ – _Le dijo mientras tocaba su frente con un extraño sello – **¿Sabes que es lo mejor de esto?**

– Escucho esa pregunta monótona-**¿Que?**

– **Que si te das la oportunidad podrás amar de nuevo aun siendo un ente espiritual.**

– **¿Tu lo has hecho?**_ – _Vio que negó.

– **Nunca he amado a nadie, he deambulado desde mi otra vida en la soledad y ahora en la eternidad aun lo hago**_ – _Observo los ojos de aquel ser que llevaría a la Sociedad de Almas le miraba extraño.

– D**ebe ser triste estar solo, si tuvieras una oportunidad ¿Lo harías?**

En ese momento se separo el pelinegro y comenzó a realizar los sellos, aquella pregunta le turbo un poco y miro a aquel sujeto.

– **¿Por que me lo preguntas?**_ – _Su tono de voz era indiferente.

– **Por que lo veo en tus ojos, veo el anhelo de probar ese sentimiento**_ – _Respondio seguro.

Aquel humano era interesante, el primero de muchos con quienes se topo, dejo de realizar los sellos para que se transportara, y este le miro extraño.

– **Vamos, sígueme**_ –_ El pelirrojo vio como caminaba y salía de la habitación donde había fallecido recientemente.

Pasado un par de horas se encontraban en la Tower Bridge, estaban ahí parados viendo a los carros pasar de aquí para allá, aun el pelirrojo se preguntaba ¿Por que me trajo aquí? Fue ahí cuando recibió su respuesta.

– **Aquí fue el Valle del Fin**_ –_ Aquello sorprendió al pelirrojo mas el hecho de escuchar aquel nombre, nunca recordó que se llamase el Valle del Fin –**Este fue el lugar donde tuve mi primera pelea a muerte...**_ – _se detuvo y siguió –** Contra mi mejor amigo.**

El decir mejor amigo y pelea a muerte dejaba mucho que desear, dejo que hablara, después de todo el no era de juzgar a las personas y por ello solo escucharía, escucho el origen desde lo mas remoto que no tenia idea, desde el Juubi, hasta un ser llamado Rikudo Sannin, la guerra de los dos hermanos y sus descendientes, la fundación de su hogar, como su mundo en aquel entonces se sumergió en constantes guerras, su clan masacrado y como asesino a su propio hermano, como cayo en las garras de la venganza, destruyendo todo lo que se interpusiese, como supo de la verdad, como trato de redimirse y aun así su culpabilidad estaba, de como vivió en soledad y como murió en la misma, por miedo que le conocieran, apenas la mención de su nombre hacia que todos temiesen y corriesen, incluso pueblos y ciudades negaban darle asilo, vivió como un errante hasta el momento de su muerte en su vejez.

– **Yo hago esto, es por que es lo menos que puedo hacer por las personas, acompañarles en su viaje.**

El estaba mirando su espalda, era increíble que un guerrero como el estuviese ahí frente de ellos, mas increíble era saber que existieron sujetos tan poderosos que podían cambiar la geografía de un sitio, estaba ante un autentico guerrero que ahora hacia de acompañante para el viaje en el mas allá.

– **¿Entonces que conseguiré allá?**

– **Podrás volver a ver a quienes mas deseas**_ – _Le miro –**Dumbledore es uno de ellos.**

– **¡Dumbledore!**_ – _Dijo sorprendido –**¿Le conoces?**

– **De hecho, por eso te traje aquí, el será quien te acompañe hacia allá.**

– **¿Acom-pa-ñe?**_ – _Tartamudeo.

– **Así es joven Ron**_ –_ Aquella voz sonaba mas joven, pero tenia ese tono sabio que caracterizo al director de Hogwarts –**Me han dado el honor de poder acompañarles a ustedes**_ – _Ron al ver al que fue su director quedo sorprendido, mas que todo por aquella apariencia, se veía entre sus cuarenta, barba y cabellos marrones, no era tan larga como la recordaba en su juventud, pero si era espesa.

– **Director...**

– **Ronald debemos cumplir con las reglas y dictámenes de la naturaleza, vivimos en un ciclo, nacer, morir y viceversa, siempre es continuo**_ – _Añadió –**Debemos respetar ese hecho y tal vez, solo tal vez seamos premiados con la felicidad de vivir a través de muchas vidas reencarnadas**_ –_ Extendió su mano hacia el que fue su alumno –**ven, te enseñare todo, inclusive seras parte de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros.**

– **¿Corte? ¿Yo?**

– **Si Ronald, serás parte de ella, un potencial como el tuyo no debe ser desperdiciado, además debemos prepares la bienvenida a tus amigos, será mucho tiempo y paciencia de la que dispondremos pero al final todo será para bien.**

Menos mal que lo había traído consigo, de hecho le hizo fácil las cosas, después de todo era Capitán de una facción llamada "_Decimocuarta División Guarda de Almas"_ la división no era como las demás e inclusive estaba sujeta a las otras trece, pero era la división que se encargaba de escoltar a las almas hacia la Sociedad de Almas.

En eso ve como aquel sujeto de la mediana edad abre el Senkai y el que fue su alumno le acompaña, antes de partir estos el pelirrojo le mira.

– **¿Podrías decirle que la esperare? Dile que siga sin mí, por que no me molestare si ella comienza de nuevo.**

– **No puedo intervenir en las acciones humanas**_ – _Renegó.

– **Se que puedes, solo te pido que lo hagas y si lo haces serviré, serviré bajo tu mando.**

– _Gaki no sabes lo que pides – _Dijo sonriendo arrogantemente, pero al ver aquella mirada determinada le recordó a su mejor amigo –**Lo hare...**_ – _El pelirrojo sonrió –**Pero a mi tiempo.**

Así fue como paso alrededor de un año desde aquel día, la había observado desde entonces, desde el momento que se levantaba hasta que se iba a dormir, su vida era una rutina, era algo monótono y sin vida, hasta se podía apreciar en sus ojos, faltos de aquel característico brillo llamado vida, y es que observo los intentos vanos de los amigos de ella por animarla, fue en ese momento que la vio llorando nuevamente la tumba de aquel sujeto llamado Ron.

– **Ron... Ron... ¿Por que me dejaste?**_ –_ Lloraba mientras las nubes desataban aquellas lagrimas en pos de compasión sobre aquella alma humana – **¿Por que? ¿Por que lo hiciste?**

– **Es un gran sujeto**_ – _Aquella fría voz le trajo de nuevo en si y observo a sujeto que estaba ahí ¿Como había llegado? ¿Cuando? No pudo evitar mirarle con sus ojos rojos de tantos llorar a aquellos negros azabaches, que destilaban frialdad y ciertamente soledad –**Algo ruidoso, molesto e incluso irreverente**_ – _la mujer le siguió viendo como hablaba –**Pero debo admitir que es alguien leal, buen jugador de Ajedrez y Shogi incluso capaz de darle batalla al perezoso de Shikamaru, pero en algo que es igual al ultimo es que son descuidados y unos completos vagos**_ – _Dijo con consternación.

– Ella le miro extrañada nunca recordó a alguien con las características física del sujeto que estaba presente y mucho menos que fuese amigo de su Ron algo no andaba muy bien-**¿Le conozco?**

– **En Absoluto**_ – _Dijo –**Pero yo si a usted**_ – _Eso último le sorprendió –**Debo decir que esta un poco descuidada, no es como la primera vez que la vi, estaba radiante y hermosa**_ –_ Aquello descoloco a la mujer que se levanto apresuradamente –**Pero he de admitir que aun irradia esa belleza tan sobrenatural.**

– **¿Quien es usted?**_ – _Dijo sacando y apuntando con su varita.

– **Los humanos no están preparados para saberlo**_ – _Bufo molesto –**¿En que me metiste Weasly? ¿En que me metiste?**

– **¡Deje de hablar como si le conociera!**_ –_ Dijo advirtiéndole –**Ron no conoce a alguien como usted.**

– **Tienes razón, pero algo que es bueno de la eternidad es que el tiempo se detiene y podre saber a fondo quien es**_ –_ Dijo sin titubeos mientras miraba aquella tumba –**Me recuerda a Naruto**_ – _Ella no tenia idea de quien era el mencionado –**Creo que fue por su actitud parecida y determinación que termine aceptando cumplir con esto.**

– **¿Aun no me ha dicho quien es usted?**

– No respondió, pero ella al verle sus ojos lo supo –**Yo fui quien se llevo a Ronald.**

– **¡Maldito!**_ – _Grito –**¡Tú me lo quitaste! ¡Fuiste Tu!**_ – _Antes de que pudiera hacer un hechizo el se adelanto.

– _**Bakudo: Sai**__ – _Mueve su mano a un lado haciendo que los brazos de la castaña fuesen a su espalda –_ Creo que así podremos hablar mas adecuadamente –_ Salio del silencio nuevamente.

Camino lentamente hasta sentarse en un tronco que estaba ahí e invito a la mujer de hacerlo, ella a regañadientes accedió ante sola mención de _"Sientate y Hazlo"_ aquella voz era en extremo fría, se sentó a su lado.

– **Esto lo escribió hace no mucho**_ – _Saco de sus ropajes una carta –**Quiso que te la entregara yo, ya que quería que vieras a quien se lo llevo y que me perdonases ante aquello**_ – _Deshizo su Kido y ella la recibió y vio que la letra era de su amado.

– **¿Como?**

– **Niña he vivido durante muchos siglos y si algo te puedo decir es que el misterio después de la muerte es revelado solo aquellos quienes están dispuesto a seguir aun después de vida**_ –_ Se levanto.

– **¿Como te llamas?**

– **Uchiha Sasuke**_ – _Volteo hacia delante y al momento de ella volver a verle no le vio, aquel nombre se le hacia conocido, había leído sobre historias y una en particular era sobre un Ninja llamado con ese nombre, meneo la cabeza ante aquella absurda idea de haberle conocido y abrió la carta.

"_Querida Hermione._

_Siento no poder ir a verte, si pensaste que Hogwarts y el Ministerio son órganos estrictos, pensaste mal, por que donde estoy lo es en extremo, me han dicho que luego de tres años podre volver al mundo humano, pero solo para hacer de compañía a los muertos, se que recibiste esta carta de Sasuke, es un gran sujeto, solo que algo solitario y créeme, ese sujeto esta solo como la una, pero la compañía se ha hecho mas amena, un tal Shikamaru juega conmigo Shogi o Ajedrez, el Director Dumbledore te envía saludos, e incluso Fred, me lo encontré por estos lugares ¡Increíble! ¡Pero es cierto! Aquí viven la mayoría de las personas, que conocimos, hasta pude volver a ver a Sirius el padrino de Harry, se que lo estas pensando, pero Voldemort esta dentro de una de las prisiones de máximas seguridad, en las prisiones oscuras, según Sasuke ahí ni llega la luz del sol y que esta ubicada en el Jigoku, en especifico el Infierno bajo de el._

_Bien solo era para esto, quería decirte que te amo y siempre te amare, también quiero que sigas adelante por mi, por nuestros amigo e Hijos, pero mas que todo por ti, se que es difícil, pero si de algo aprendí es que el corazón puede volver a amar y eso es un regalo maravilloso, incluso velare por ti para que encuentres al adecuado, pero ojo no intentes suicidarte o algo parecido o iras a Hueco Mundo y te perderías para siempre, pero bueno, cuando nos encontremos de nuevo todo será diferente, les esperare con el Director y Fred a todos ustedes._

_P.D: Recuerda que siempre te he amado y amare."_

Lloro ante aquella nota dejada por quien fue su esposo en vida, ahora se encontraba bien en donde quiera que estuviese e incluso podía apreciar que le alentaba a seguir y ser una mujer feliz, sus lagrimas no eran de dolor, si no de alivio y felicidad, saber que aun contaba con el la hacia sentir tan especial, miro hacia donde había caminado aquel sujeto y este le mira para luego sonreírle, una sonrisa extraña y sincera, mientras se desvanecía en el aire.


End file.
